ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Heidi Moneymaker
Heidi Moneymaker is a stuntwoman and action actress who has an action part as a ''Kelvin'' crewmember in J.J. Abrams' . She previously worked for J.J. Abrams when she served as stunt double for Keri Russell in the action blockbuster Mission: Impossible III (2006, alongside Star Trek stunt players Robert Alonzo, Gregory J. Barnett, Steve Blalock, Joey Box, Jennifer Caputo, Eliza Coleman, Mark De Alessandro, Dana Dru Evenson, Tanner Gill, Yoshio Iizuka, Terry Jackson, Marty Murray, Hugh Aodh O'Brien, Jim Palmer, Chris Palermo, Dennis Scott, Mark Riccardi, Ator Tamras, Xuyen Valdivia, Spice Williams-Crosby, Mark Aaron Wagner, and Scott Workman). She was born as Heidi Louise Moneymaker in Santa Rosa, California and attended the University of California, where she joined the gymnastics group and became uneven bars and vault team champion in 1997 and 2000 and individual champion in 1998 and 1999. As a skilled gymnast, Moneymaker competitioned in the 1999 World University Games and received two Honda Award nominations. She earned a BA in History from the UCLA. With this skilled background, Moneymaker made the step and has worked as a stuntwoman and stunt actress on television series and films since 2002. Memorable was her bungee jump stunt performance in the CSI: New York episode People with Money (2006), which also featured Robert Joy and Michael Nouri. Moneymaker has doubled for in the television series All That, for in The O.C. (starring Melinda Clarke), for in My Name is Earl (2006-2007, alongside Thom Williams, Derek Mears, Stacey Carino, Tucker Smallwood, Raymond Cruz, and under stunt coordinator Al Jones and director Marc Buckland), and for in CSI: New York (2006-2008). Other television series she has performed in include Angel, The Amanda Show, 24, Carnivále, Criminal Minds, Medium, and Navy NCIS (2007, alongside Steve Kelso and Paul Lacovara, under stunt coordinator Diamond Farnsworth). She has doubled in the action comedy Frank McKlusky, C.I. (2002, with Valarie Ianniello, Chelsea Bond, and under stunt coordination of Frank Orsatti), in the comedy The Hot Chick (2002, alongside Lisa Hoyle, Nicole Randall, and Darlene Ava Williams), in the action sequel Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003, with Cyia Batten and Lou Slaughter, under stunt coordination of Mic Rodgers and Tim Trella), and more recently in the action sequel Rambo (2008). Other feature film performances include the action adventure Van Helsing (2004), the comic adaptation Constantine (2005), the action sequel xXx: State of the Union (2005), the blockbuster Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2005, with Jennifer Morrison, Megan Gallagher, and Mark Newsom), 's science fiction thriller War of the Worlds (2005), 's science fiction film Serenity (2005, with Ron Glass, Amy Wieczorek, Terrell Tilford, and stunts by Steve Blalock, Edward Conna, Tommy J. Huff, Jeff Imada, Chris O'Hara, Bridgett Riley, Tim Sitarz, and Xuyan Valdivia), the comedy Date Movie (2006), 's action adventure Poseidon (2006), 's Spider-Man 3 (2007, with Kirsten Dunst), 's Ocean's Thirteen (2007), and the science fiction thriller The Invasion (2007). More recently she filmed 's action fanatsy film Hancock (2008, with Lily Mariye), the comedy Spring Breakdown (2008, alongside Nicole Randall, Brandon Stacy, and Boni Yanagisawa), and the action sequel Fast and Furious (2009, with Troy Brenna). Moneymaker is also the mo-cap stunt double for the character in the upcoming video game Tomb Raider: Underworld (2008, with Greg Ellis and Chrissy Weathersby). External links * *Heidi Moneymaker player bio at UCLA Gymnastics *Heidi Moneymaker article at UCLA Spotlight Moneymaker, Heidi Moneymaker, Heidi Moneymaker, Heidi